Fragments du quotidien
by So-chan07
Summary: P3 - Drabbles et ficlets sur les membres du SEES et d'autres personnages du fandom. Les demandes de prompt sont acceptées.
1. De l'art de séduire

**Persos : **Junpei Iori, Akihiko Sanada  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Personnages et univers sont à Atlus.  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Léger Junpei/Akihiko.

* * *

><p>- Nooon. Tu me demandes à MOI, Junpei, de t'aider TOI, Akihiko l'idole de l'école à comprendre les filles ? Alors qu'elles sont toutes à tes pieds ?<p>

Akihiko s'en voulut déjà. Il venait de faire là la plus énorme bourde de toute sa vie, scolaire et future. Certes Junpei était sûrement le plus à même de l'aider et ce, sans divulguer le secret à toute l'école. N'empêche que le doute l'assaillait et qu'il avait bien peur que l'autre se rit de lui.

Junpei cessa de pointer triomphalement de l'index Akihiko, et lui tapota l'épaule. Virilement et amicalement.

- Tu as fait le bon choix, sempai. Tout ce qui aura lieu entre nous restera à jamais en cette chambre, continua-t-il d'un ton solennel.  
>- … Bien. (En fait le double-sens de la dernière phrase de Junpei le mettait mal à l'aise)<br>- Alors que veux-tu savoir ? (Junpei s'était assis sur son lit, et invitait son ami à faire de même)  
>- Les filles ont des comportements... étranges. (Akihiko prit place à son tour, nouant et dénouant ses doigts nerveusement – c'était plus simple de cogner que de réfléchir) Elles rient dès que je passe près d'elle, mais si je veux leur parler, elles partent en courant.<br>- Oh c'est parce qu'elles sont timides ! Puis faut dire que tu as de quoi impressionner avec ton allure, ta prestance... On sait jamais à quoi tu penses, ni ce que tu veux. Il faut que tu sois ex-pre-ss-if !

Si par là Junpei entendait être aussi exubérant que lui, Akihiko préférait rester tel qu'il était.

- Puis sois plein de bonnes petites attentions. Tu lui prends gentiment la main...

Akihiko sursauta quand il sentit la main de Junpei sur la sienne, et n'eut la force que de pousser un cri étranglé. Il avait demandé des conseils, pas des cours de pratique. A partir de là, l'esprit d'Akihiko partit en vadrouille et dessina des choses qui le firent rougir. Et surtout l'empêchèrent de comprendre ce que lui disait Junpei. Par contre il sentait bien que l'autre se rapprochait de lui – dangereusement.

Ce qui poussa Akihiko à se lever d'un bond, laissant Junpei s'écrouler sur le lit.

- ça ira pour aujourd'hui. Je vais me débrouiller avec tes conseils et... je verrais pour la suite.  
>- Pour les cours pratiques de baiser, je pourrais t'aider !<p>

Akihiko préféra quitter la pièce que de demander ce que Junpei voulait entendre par là.


	2. Meganes are so sexy !

**Persos : **Yukari Takeba, Mitsuru Kirijou  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Personnages et univers sont à Atlus.  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Léger Yukari/Mitsuru.

* * *

><p>Yukari avait toujours admiré Mitsuru pour sa prestance, ce quelque chose qui la plaçait au-dessus des autres élèves. Sans mentir elle avait l'allure d'une déesse, et une intelligence qui frisait l'incroyable. Elle était si parfaite que ça en était déprimant. Sauf pour Yukari qui trouvait là quelqu'un à qui ressembler, un modèle de conduite.<p>

Rejoindre la SEES fut un prestige. Et une étape pour se rapprocher au plus près de son idole. Yukari ne tenait plus en place, et passait son temps à remercier Mitsuru pour l'avoir prise dans l'équipe.

- Tu en as les capacités, rétorqua cette dernière en ajustant des lunettes sur son nez. Mais tu devras m'obéir, et ce même si mes ordres peuvent te paraître absurdes...  
>- Mitsuru-sempai ne peut pas être absurde.<p>

Pour toute réponse, Yukari eut un sourire. Et un baiser sur la joue. La seule pensée consciente qu'elle put formuler fut que les lunettes donnaient un charme fou à Mitsuru.


	3. Réveillon made in Japan

**Persos : **Bébé, Minato Arisato (héros)  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Personnages et univers sont à Atlus.

* * *

><p>- Minato-sama, moi être heureux ami vous !<p>

Aussi gauche que soit le japonais de Bébé, le compliment toucha Minato. Au point qu'il enfonça davantage son visage dans son écharpe - écharpe confectionnée par Bébé lui-même en signe de cadeau de Noël. L'écharpe était éclatante de couleurs et chacune de ses pans ornée des drapeaux nippons et français entrelacés. Minato l'avait reçu sans avoir même le temps de donner son avis et de remercier l'étudiant français. Celui-ci avait tenu à ce qu'ils passent le réveillon ensemble. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Minato était en ville au lieu d'étudier dans sa chambre.

- Réveillon iz beautifoul au Japon ! Moi remercier vous !  
>- Me remercier ? Mais pourquoi ?<p>

Bébé se tortilla sur ses jambes, se balança gauchement d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Parce que vous accepter être ami moi alors que moi pas parler very good japonais.

Le français leva des yeux brillants - ou était-ce juste le reflet des guirlandes lumineuses encombrant le quartier ?

- Alors moi vous remercier. Passer good réveillon japonais. Avec karaoké, sweet shop and nourriture of japan !

Pour toute réponse, Minato eu un sourire et suivit Bébé dans son escapade. Il ne voulait pas lui préciser qu'au Japon Noël est surtout la fête des amoureux. Les amis, ça compte après tout.


	4. Bien manger c'est le début du bonheur

**Persos : **Iori Junpei, Akihiko Sanada  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Personnages et univers sont à Atlus.

* * *

><p>- Dis sempai, pourquoi tu ne peux pas manger comme tout le monde ?<p>

Akihiko leva les yeux de ses nouilles instantanées. Comme à son habitude, Junpei était vautré sur le sofa, pianotant avec fureur les boutons de sa console. Les cris d'agonies des ennemis virtuels et autres bruitages ponctuaient la sarabande de ses doigts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? demanda Akihiko, non sans reprendre une bonne portion de nouilles.  
>- Tu manges que des nouilles instantanées et des boissons énergisantes. Ce n'est pas de la <em>vraie<em> nourriture !  
>- Je suppose que par <em>vraie<em> nourriture tu entends celle servie au Wild-Duck Burger ? spécifia Akihiko non sans lever un sourcil ironique.  
>- Et bro' c'est super bon et moins calorique qu'on le croit ! s'offusqua Junpei, dardant son regard sur son coéquipier. Après si t'es pas trop occidental, y a un restaurant où ils servent des ramens super bons. Faudra que je t'y emmène un jour !<br>- Depuis quand tu es critique culinaire ? Non plutôt... depuis quand tu te soucies de ce que je mange ?

Junpei prit un air outré et posa sa console sur la table basse.

- Je vais devoir prendre les grands moyens...  
>- Je te demande pard-hey mes nouilles !<p>

Akihiko tâcha bien de se ruer sur Junpei pour lui reprendre son bien, mais celui-ci avait déjà envoyé le pot de nouilles dans la poubelle. Et agrippé Akihiko par la manche.

- Je vais t'offrir un vrai repas, sempai ! De quoi te rassasier pendant des jours !  
>- Tu sais combien ces nouilles m'ont coûté ?<br>- Bien trop comparé à leur apport nutritif.

Akihiko eut beau protester, la porte du bâtiment se ferma derrière lui et son corps fut entraîné jusqu'au fameux restaurant de ramens. Le jeune homme dut se mordre la langue que oui, décidément, c'était bien meilleur que ses nouilles habituelles.


	5. Cinq fois où Yukari a admiré Mitsuru

**Persos :** Yukari Takeba, Mitsuru Kirijou  
><strong>Rating : <strong>PG  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Spoiler sur la fin du jeu.

* * *

><p>1. Yukari avait entendu parler de Mitsuru bien avant de la croiser. Les élèves ne cessaient d'en faire l'éloge aussi bien filles que garçon. Yukari ne pouvait pas croire qu'il existait des personnes pouvant allier beauté et intelligence et ce, sans même provoquer la moindre jalousie.<p>

Yukari vit Mitsuru pour la première fois devant le panneau d'affichage. Sa prestance la fit rougir - elle aurait tant donné pour être comme elle. Occupée à observer la jeune fille, Yukari ne fit pas attention à l'élève en face d'elle qu'elle percuta. Pestant tout haut, vautrée au sol sous le choc, la jeune fille rougit proprement quand Mitsuru l'aida à se relever et lui demanda avec une voix magnifique si elle avait besoin d'aide.

Yukari était trop plongée dans le regard de Mitsuru pour répondre.

2. - Je suis meneuse d'un groupe qui combat les Shadows. Veux-tu te joindre à nous ?

Yukari ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite. La ferma en se disant qu'elle se rendait proprement ridicule. Mitsuru lui demandait son avis - à elle, simple élève - et lui proposait de l'aider. Nouant et dénouant ses doigts, Yukari finit par souffler d'une voix inaudible :

- Je serais ravie, Mitsuru-sama.  
>- Merci.<p>

Et ce remerciement était si vrai, si fort qu'Yukari se donna comme nouveau principe de ne jamais décevoir cette femme.

3. Même dans la souffrance, Mitsuru demeurait belle, forte. A sa place Yukari aurait hurlé, maudit le monde entier, se serait jeté à grands cris sur le corps de son père. Mitsuru s'était contenté d'abaisser les paupières du mort, de l'embrasser tendrement.

A défaut de mots, Yukari passa son bras autour des épaules de Mitsuru.

4. - Je comprends tes actes Mitsuru, et je ne t'en veux pas pour ce que ta famille a fait.

Elle y avait mis du temps mais Yukari avait changé, tout doucement. Elle avait mis sa haine de côté, compris que Mitsuru n'était nullement coupable des expériences menées par sa famille. Et encore moins de la mort de son père.

Même dans la chute et les larmes, Mitsuru demeurait une déesse aux yeux d'Yukari. Cette dernière voulait simplement la remettre sur son piédestal afin qu'elle puisse briller comme avant.

- Merci Yukari.

Le baiser qu'elles échangèrent avait un goût de sel.

5. Au sein du combat, les cheveux de Mitsuru irradiaient tels une cascade de flammes. Yukari en observait chaque mouvement, tout comme ceux du corps de la jeune fille. Elle se mouvait avec grâce, semblait voler, sa jupe virevoltant laissant apercevoir un haut de cuisse.

Toute à cette contemplation, Yukari oubliait le sens même de ce dernier combat. Un duel à mort se jouait avec le temps et elle ne voyait que la beauté de sa camarade.


	6. Cent ans

**Persos :** Minato Arisato, Aegis  
><strong>Rating : <strong>PG  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Spoiler sur la fin du jeu. Crossover avec le conte "La Belle au bois dormant"

* * *

><p>Cent ans. C'était là le prix à payer pour avoir osé se battre contre la Sorcière, pour l'avoir vaincu. Cent ans de sommeil, cent ans d'oubli – personne ne se souviendrait de lui. Sauf Aegis. L'automate avait pris le corps après la bataille, avait cherché un lieu où il pourrait reposer sans que personne ne vienne souiller son sommeil. Elle avait fini par trouver. Là-haut, au dernier étage du lieu qu'il fréquentait le plus, où il avait passé tant de temps avec ses amis.<p>

Aegis avait recouvert le corps comme si Minato ne faisait que dormir dans ce lit. Elle s'était retiré, avait tourné la clé dans la porte. Personne ne pourrait y entrer. Pas avant cent ans. Et ce serait à elle alors de réveiller Minato, de l'aider à faire ses premiers pas dans sa nouvelle vie.


	7. Noël en famille

**Persos :** Le groupe SEES  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG

* * *

><p>Noël approchait, la ville s'illuminait, les lycéens parlaient de leurs vacances avec extase. Junpei les écoutait avec le sourire de celui qui sait qu'il ne vivra plus jamais de telles choses. Noël était synonyme de réunion de famille et le garçon ne voulait surtout pas suivre la tradition. Moins il voyait son père, mieux il se portait. Et il n'était pas le seul à passer Noël sans sa famille.<p>

Minato n'en avait plus. Yukari avait une liaison houleuse avec sa mère - la perte du père avait à jamais laissé un blanc. Aegis n'était qu'un robot; le sens de famille lui échappait complètement. Ken avait perdu sa mère il y a de cela des années. Mitsuru avait perdu son seul proche, mort devant elle. Quant à Fuuka et Akihiko ils n'en parlaient pas - peut-être avaient-ils une famille mais pas l'amour qui allait avec.

- Nous fêterons Noël ensemble, annonça le soir même Mitsuru sous les regards ébahis de ses compagnons. Après tout, nous formons une famille.

Junpei avait hoché la tête, trouvant la phrase très juste. Personne ne s'était opposé à l'idée. Cette année, Junpei sentit qu'il allait connaître un véritable Noël.


End file.
